rwby Brave new world
by AvatarZeroun
Summary: this is my newest story, this is a tribute to Monty. will have some cross like themes as far as my o.c. but im open to ideas and a possible team. rated m just in case. i own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, boy has it been awhile since ive typed or even been on here. To those who enjoy my avatar story I will continue it. In the meantime I want to do a story in dedication to Monty Oum. Ive wanted to write this for sometime but have had a lot happening at the time. So without any more waiting here is a teaser for what I want to write. Leave a review and like so I know to keep writing. Btw I accept ANY and ALL criticism. It will only help in the long run.**

 _"_ _thoughts/ tv noises"_

'thoughts'

"talking"

" _GOD DAMMIT GAVIN!"_ The video continued with said gavin jumping out of his chair and running away from the shouting man. " _wha-what did I do!?"_. I sit there watching another Rooster Teeth video as my night continued on my first weekend of the summer. "Starting off my summer right with watching theses was my best idea ever...OF ALL TIME!". As I said that the lights began to flicker on and off. "what the...theres no storm out. Whats going on?" I went to the window to see nothing, which would seem good but when I say nothing I mean there was absolutly nothing outside. No street, no sky, no stars, nothing at all.

"...well...fuck." I turn to go to the door and open it when everything went dark and a faint voice was heard. " _its time...he is the one who will bring peace to the world"_ said a female voice. _"or fuck everything up and doom us all"_ said a male voice. _"what?"_ said the same male voice. _"good luck on your new life young one. Some new things await for you, just listin to the crows call."_

It felt like I was floating on nothing, but that quickly changed when I felt a warm breeze on my face. I slowly opened my eyes to be met with a blue sky and sunlight coming through the gaps of the tree branches. "...No..." was all I could say. I got up slowly and looked around. How the hell I got outside could wait, how I ended up in the middle of the woods could wait as well. No what could not wait was the fact that some weird looking pig had just rolled out of the bushes.

"This seems way to familier...to familier.." As I ponder for the moment I was interupted by said pig squeling and rolling at a high speed at me. I tried jumping out of the way when I shocked myself at how high I had jumped. Out of instinct (fear) I grabbed the nearst thing which was a low hanging branch. "impressive jump there kid!" shouted a voice. I look down and see a man wearing a tattered cape with a huge sword strapped to his back. His stupid grin was just pissing me off like it was all just some game. "yea because that is deffinitly the most impressive thing out here right now. Not like a fucking rolling pig is attacking me!" His grin faded to one of confusion. "you mean the boarbatusk? Not that its that difficult with your abbility." CRACK.

My eyes widdened when I heard that. I looked at the branch as it started breaking off. Decideding to let go instead of crashing I dropped down ready for anything as the now identified boarbatusk came charging.

One thought came to my mind 'just hit the dam thing, if you can somehow jump that high this thing should be no problem.' with that I cocked my fist back and felt a burning sensation as I struck it making it fly threw a few trees. Two things surprised me yet again, one being my hand was glowing black and two the beast was starting to dissolves. "nice job there kid, channeling your aura into your fist for a super charged punch was impressive. Where did you learn to kill grim like that?" said the man. "ummm I have no idea what you said or what just happened. Can you tell me where I am?" the man started looking at me up and down as he walked up to me. "well your in the middle of the forest off the city to patch."

"whats patch? Thats not a city ive ever heard of." things were really getting strange when he pulled out a weird looking device and it expaneded like a virtual tablet. A few clicks and beeps and a map was brought up. "your here" he said while pointing at the map. I stared...and stared trying to understand what exactly I was looking at. This was not a map ive ever seen. "im not in the states anymore am I..." I said while sighing. The man chuckeled while putting the map away and started to make a call. "hey Taiyang its me. Listin I found this kid out in the woods and seems pretty lose so Im bringing him by...no its not an excuse for me to come drink...look we are coming by so be ready." he hung up (or I assumed he did) and looked at me. "what makes you think im coming with you?" he quirked an eyebrow and smirked "do you know how to get home?" he mussed. Fuck he was right, not knowing where I was I really had no choice. "fine...lead on." this was going to be along akward walk. "Names Qrow by the way. You got one kid?" I stoped as I remembered the voice I heard before I woke up _"listin to the crows call_."

"Jacob...nice to meet you." Qrow smiled and kept going. 'Well at least I feel safer now...i think'

 **well there you have it, let me know what I can do to make it better and if you want more. I will need a team I think later on so send in some o.c. And if they are great ill incorporate it into the story. Faster I get reviews faster I can come out with a new chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well while no one (at this point while I type) has reviewed I did get a few Pm's for o.c and quite a lot of views in a short time. So I will go ahead and do a REAL chapter with more of a description which I know lacked in the last chapter but there is a reason which this chapter will cover. So without further adue lets get it going.**

While following Qrow I keep thinking of whats happened to me the past hours. One was when we stopped for a short break when I noticed the moon in the sky...or the pieces. I know Qrow saw it but he kept it to himself as my face kept shifting from shocked to confused to fuck it ill figure it out later. Shortly after that we arrived in a clearing with a cabin. Outside said cabin was a blond man standing at the door with a un-amused face.

"taiyang! Hows my favorite in-law doing" Qrow smiled as he jumped back when Taiyang swung at Qrow with his twin gauntlets (think Armstrong in full metal alchemist). "its been two years since you last visited and all for just a drink! Your nieces miss you, you know!" Qrow regained his composure as he dusts himself off.

"i was being honest when I said that wasn't the reason. Hey kid get over here and introduce yourself." I walked over as I kept my eye on Taiyang, from what he could tell he was in his late 30's with blond hair wore what looked to be armor like clothing, like you just slip it on with the armor attached.

Taiyang raised a eyebrow as he saw me walk up and looked at Qrow with his arms relaxing. "So you really didn't need a drink, who's the kid and why is he with you of all people? Wait don't tell me you actually took on a apprentice!" taiyang yelled.

'Apprentice? What the hell is going on...funny I think this is the weirdest part of my day.' I had an amused smirk on my face. "hi there nice to meet you, I'm jacob and as to apprentice what would this guy even be able to teach me?"

This came a shock to Taiyang, never had he met someone who didn't know who Qrow was in this part of patch. He looked to Qrow for some answers when he just smiled and motion to go in the house to discuss it.

"...did they just leave me out here?" silence only lasted a moment as a loud voice shouted behind me. "UNCLE QROW IS HOME!" I looked behind me to see who had shouted when a red blur shot out of the woods and right into me. "ugggg why!" I groaned as I tried to get up when I was met with silver eyes. "uhhhh hi?" I mused as she then realized what had happened.

"Ohmygodohmygodimsosososososorry!" she quickly blurted out. I stared at her trying to slow down what she said in my mind when I realized what she was wearing. "who wears a skirt in the middle of the woods" I muttered

"don't say that to loud or you'll never hear the end of it, so care to explain why your checking out my little sisters skirt or would you like something else to ogle at" said a voice behind the red clad girl. I look up to see a blond girl with a cocky smirk. "Yang don't tease him for something that's my fault. Sorry about her my name is ruby and that's my older sister yang and again I'm sorry to run into you."

'yup definitely a weird day today' I got up and dusted myself off and stared at the duo. Ruby was a petite girl wearing a red cape 'could swear ive seen that cape somewhere else' wearing a mix of black and red clothing with red hair tips. Yang on the other hand was wearing a sort of skirt but with booty shorts underneath and a jacket that showed a lot of cleavage. Not that he minded at all really. The introductions where cut short when Taiyang and Qrow coming out of the house and seeing what was happening.

"well well well look who decided to come wandering out of the woods. Nice to see both of you are well." said Qrow when ruby dashed right to him and latched on his arm. "did you miss me did ya did ya!" she asked excitedly. "Nope" he replied with a cheesy smirk. They had a good laugh and even I smiled at the warm feeling I got, then it hit me...like a bag of bricks. "oh yea so can anyone tell me where I am?"

"you weren't joking then. He really doesn't know." said Taiyang. "um im guessing im not in the states then OK what country am I in?" Ruby jumped in this time. "your in patch goof ball." I had a blank stare as I tried to think of earlier when Qrow showed me the map, he had assumed the old man was just punking him but now he might not be to sure.

" well that's just swell, am I even I the right planet!?" I half joked. Their stares where the only answer I needed " oh you have to be kidding me" I pinched the bridge of my nose while the other four had different expressions. Yang was one of uncomfortable, Qrow had a blank stare, Taiyang tried to stifle a laugh and ruby...well she had stars in her eyes.

"oh my god! your from a different world! Are you an alien! Do you come in peace!? Or here to abduct us all!?" everything was quite for a bit before I spoke up again, "yup... cant do this." with to much on my mind I black out.

"well that was a thing" said Yang as she tried to break the tension. Taiyang sighed as he went to pick me up. "lets let him sleep, he will have a busy day tomorrow. Qrow call Ozpin he will need to hear of this and if I know the stubborn old man he will already know and is just waiting to be invited" Qrow smirked "looks like things are gonna be fun this year"

" _look at your so called savior passing out from nothing, pathetic."_ the male voice said. _"you know as well as I he should have been resting that entire time but he was stubborn. After all he did come from another dimension."_

" _hmph, well I guess it was impressive to kill a grim with a single punch with no training, what I want to know is how that dusty old crow found the boy so quick."_ the male looked at the female with a questioning glance as she whistled innocently. _"meddling women, what part of observers don't you get."_

" _its fine besides we couldn't take a chance on this one, we don't have time to choose another and you know it."_ she said a matter of factly _"sigh I guess your right, what will happen now?"_

" _well now we watch, see if he is our champion we need, and if he is...give him our gift"_ she smiled as she looked down at the sleeping figure, but not before flicking her wrist to send something through. _"i saw that you know"_ said the guy, _"oh he needs a little kick start, remember he isn't from this world, but his semblance will be of his choice"_ both watched as the energy entered and they watched him change slowly.

'ugggg why do I feel like shit' I thought, I tried to sit up but when I did the room spun around and my face met the floor. 'well things possibly cant get any worse. I slowly got up and steadied myself on the dresser as he looked in a mirror. I stared for a second before I realized it was me in the mirror, my entire self changed I now I had almost snow white hair around ear length and straight. My torso changed as well, now I was more lean with a bit of muscle.

What was most noticeable was my eyes or at least I thought so it looked like they where red for a moment but when I went back to look they where my normal hazel color. "why do weird things have to happen to me...especially during summer, why couldn't this happen during the school year."

The door creaked open a bit when a dual pair of eyes peeked in. 'ruby and yang huh, looks like im inside the cabin now...why am I suddenly more perceptive now.' my thought was cut off by the door bursting open now with yang grinning. "your awake now that's good, my dad wants you downstairs for breakfast."

"why are you eating breakfast this late?" I asked, not even worried about the fact I have completely changed my appearance. Both ruby and yang looked at each other before turning back to me.

"its been 3 days since you fainted you know" yang said like it was nothing. "does that explain why you didn't freak out about my...change so to speak." both nodded at this.

"yea but don't worry we know its still you...although we had to convince ruby that you didn't molt like an alien or body switched." ruby hid her face when yang said this. "It seemed possible though! Its not my fault I thought of it!"

I smiled at the interaction as I decided it was time to go downstairs to meet whoever was waiting , he could almost feel the other two presence in the cabin but chose to keep it to himself. As he followed the two he walked into the living room where a white haired man and blond with glasses sat.

"Ah hello there young man, its finally good to see you up and about. My name is Ozpin and this is my assistant Glynda, now im sure you have plenty of questions where shall we begin." well at least I can get some answers now. "ok well my first is who you all are?"

"strange I thought the first would be where you are" he said. "im pretty sure we all know im not anywhere near home." Ozpin chuckled as he sipped a cup of coffee out of nowhere. "fair enough, as I said I am Ozpin or more precise professor Ozpin the headmaster of beacon academy and this is professor goodwitch."

I looked over as she sent me a glare, 'now what have I done to deserve that' "ok well that pretty much answers what I have for now. Any for you?" Ozpin paused for a second and nodded to glynda when she opened up a device and showed him a video, but not just any video a video of him falling from the sky.

"well...that explains a lot more now." Ozpin chuckles while the rest are wide eyed and shocked at the falling figure. "if that's the case then id like to give you a proposition."

 **Well here ya go everyone if you can guess what the semblence is ill give out some sort of reward. No idea what it will be yet. Maybe cookies**

 **Ruby: COOKIES!**

 **oh god she broke the 4th wall! RUN!**


End file.
